


The Heisty Buttwoman

by SPARTAN047



Category: Black Cat (Anime & Manga), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ass Sniffing, Big Ass, Black Cat - Freeform, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cum on Ass, F/M, Felicia - Freeform, Felicia Hardy - Freeform, Groping, Latex, Parody, Peter Parker - Freeform, Rubber, Supervillain, Vigilante, ass, ass licking, bad girl, buttjob, goosing, mild cock crush, rebel, spiderman - Freeform, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: Felicia had an encounter with Spiderman and wants to take him away from his girlfriend and show him she's better. How does she fare with an ass of her size and the skills of Cleopatra?





	1. Hoist By His Own Web

_Fetishes: ass, latex, buttjob, rebel, ass sniffing, ass licking, rubber_

 

_Tags: bad girl, vigilante, Spiderman, Black Cat, Felicia, Felicia Hardy, superhero, supervillain_

 

Felicia leaned closer to check if her face was concealed by the mask she was wearing. Perfect. She could see nothing apart from part of her cheeks and the slash of red which was her mouth. Her lips were encased in a crimson, soft shroud of coloured wax for her and the rest of the world to see. She smiled at herself and blew the mirror a kiss. She was just about ready.

She checked her pockets and the deep cleavage of her neckline for all the things she needed. Code breaker? Check. 

A long zipper to pull down in case the cops came to show her breasts? Check.

A glass cutter? Check.

Smoke bombs? Check.

Flashbangs? Check.

A silky bra and panty set she could drop on the floor for anyone who would be searching for her after the smoke cleared? Check.

Felicia patted her butt to see if the leather was stretching across it. She nodded to herself in the mirror, confirming that she looked like a hot fucking skank to be taken in a dark alley. She patted her hair, seeing if it looked okay enough to be messed up later. She ran her fingers through the freshly washed, pH-conditioned, naturally balanced and curled locks, letting them spread around her breasts to cover both sides and nipples. They would’ve been, if she wasn’t wearing her latex top. She smiled to herself as she leaned close to check for zits on her nose, remembering the last time Spiderman caught her at a heist. The memory was sort of humiliating for her, but still arousing when she remembered that hot buttjob she gave him right next to the bank vault — and then him grabbing her and walking out of the place before she realised she was supposed to rob the place. By the time she realised what was wrong and was struggling with the webs she was bound to the terrace wall by, it was too late. Spiderman had been kissing her lewdly with an open mouth and she was too aroused to resist. Her body kept shifting around in the webs and her lips said, ‘No, please, no … I have to break the bank, you see …’ in her best sensual whisper. It didn’t do much for her, because Spiderman could easily see how moist the rubber around her vagina got as his hands caressed her lower body, breaking down her defences.

She recalled how he grabbed her and dangled her upside down, webbing her hands and feet to the walls so that she was stuck to the wall in a position where all the blood would go to her head. She gasped and opened her mouth to tell him that, only to find that her face was pressed into his crotch. She could actually smell a huge amount of arousal in his pants, and not just because his bulge was squashing her nose flat. His mouth was attached to her pussy through her rubber suit, the very one she was wearing right now, and he wouldn't let go. He kept licking her pussy and goosing her through the suit, clearly struggling to get inside her. 

‘Mmmmppph mmmmmh hmmmmm,’ she said, struggling to get the air she needed so badly.

Spiderman ignored her, pulling his spandex leggings down to reveal that he was completely commando under it. She only had time for a surprised ‘Mmmmmmppphhh!!!!!’ before his cock entered her mouth halfway. He pumped it back and forth inside her, his own masked face buried between her legs. She noticed that he was paying less attention to her pussy and starting to lick her taint with even more enthusiasm, his tongue sliding further down to her ass crack. She moved her body back and forth, seeing if he would let her go, but he was a little too enthusiastic in his worship of her big, round bubble-shaped ass.

Spiderman’s cock popped out of her mouth for a minute and his balls rested against her bee-stung lips, rubbing his hairless skin against her. She blinked and coughed a couple of times as one of his nuts entered her mouth, giving her a randy smell of unreleased, pent-up semen. She sucked it into her mouth without thinking, licking around the soft little globe in his sack. She spit it out and sucked the other one into her mouth, moaning as she swished her tongue around his balls repeatedly. She was enjoying it as much as he loved kissing her ass cheeks like he was now, peppering her latex with soft kissing sounds over every part of it. Her body kept wiggling in the webs he had caught her in, but this time with lust instead of resistance. She was surprised by how easily she was caught and didn’t want to appear too ‘easy’ to catch while on a bank heist, but she didn’t care if she appeared ‘easy’ to penetrate with a cock. Or several. If Spiderman had brought Batman, Robin, and other friends along, she would’ve gladly sucked them all off at a minimum even if they didn’t want it. 

‘Ummmm, Spidey,’ she said, gasping as his cock cleared her airway for a moment or two, ‘do you like my ass that much?’

There was no response apart from two hands digging into her ass cheeks and squeezing hard. Hard enough to pop her butt like two balloons if they were those. She heard him moan out his exertion as he nuzzled his face into her ass as if it was his pillow.

‘Spidey?’ she whispered again. ‘Take your face out of my ass for a while and listen. I think I can help you with what you’re missing.’

Spidey was far too busy in her ass to listen to what she was saying, and of course she was trussed up too well to prevent her escaping. He licked, nibbled, and smooched every part of her rounded ass, perfectly shaped with her squats, running, and exercise through running from the law every day. The number of squats she did by landing on buildings with bended knees was doing wonders for her. Felicia/Black Cat couldn't blame him for being so horny and uncontrolled, but she knew she needed her air and another lewd suggestion for him.

‘Spidey,’ she gasped as his cock hit her nose and cheeks, ‘let me up and you can have your way with my ass. Push that fat cock between those plump ass cheeks and fuck them all you like. Do you want to stain this black rubber white with your hot cum?’

Spidey gasped at her dirty talk though it hadn’t been that long, and ripped the web from her hands and ankles. Tossing it behind him, he caught her before she fell from the wall on the floor. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her against the wall so her face was pressing into the smooth paint, groping her ass in intense arousal. He pulled the spandex back up and started to push his bulge against her ass, moaning as he struggled to get off with the minimal, teasing buttjob he was getting from her. She leaned forwards, placed her hands on the wall, and helped him by moving her ass up and down, trying to get him off quickly so they could move on to lewder things. He rubbed his cock up and down her ass crack, struggling to stain the latex. She bent over a little more for him and started moving her ass in every direction the way she recalled watching some sluts do in a music video she watched on SpiderTube. 

Appropriately titled ‘BootyLicious Sluts Twerk For ShowBiz’, she had seen five hot sluts dressed in hot pants, tiny bikini bras which just had little triangles over their nipples and left their breasts bare otherwise, showing a lot of sideboob, underboob and pretty much everything else they had. They had bent over to shake their asses at the camera with those tight pants stretching over them, then they lowered their pants slowly while wiggling their buttocks at the camera guy and showing their T-back thongs. The little string of material going between their ass cheeks and a curved bar over the tops of their butts towards a small triangle of fabric rubbing against those obviously drenched muffs was so arousing to watch. There was a lot of cheering in the background before a hand appeared out of the camera angle and slapped one of their rears. The girl giggled and bent over further, putting her hands on the floor and shaking her booty to the JNA song booming in the background. Out of the blue, and much to Felicia’s excitement, she saw several other hands come out of the camera’s POV like a gonzo movie. They played with, goosed, groped, slapped, and made the dancing tramps thoroughly violated using hands and fingers. Some of them even pushed their hands into their pussies through the thongs, still others stuffed their hands and fingers up their asses and clefts, attempting to finger their only exposed holes. A few of the hands disappeared and came back with spit or Astroglide glistening on them. They pulled the flimsy material of their thongs aside and let the hands shove themselves inside their puckers, their fuckholes being violated thoroughly. Some even got two or three fingers from different hands inside their asses. It continued for a while before one of the sluts’ assholes was revealed momentarily in the video and the screen turned black to prevent the video being taken down for sexual content.

Felicia sighed as she recalled wishing there was an extension of the video on other X-rated sites so that she could see the tramps in itty-bitty clothes banged and fingered for hours as they should be, perhaps even putting herself in that role so she could be used like she always wanted. It wasn’t to be yet, but Spiderman would make up for that by putting his enormous load all over her ass like she wanted. She needed it really bad and couldn't wait. She could feel his cock pulsing now. Maybe he was about to cum hard and needed encouragement which she could give.

'Go on, baby,’ she whispered, pushing her firm ass against his bursting cock. She wiggled and jiggled it on his pants. ‘I love how big and hard that fucking cock feels against me. You’re so hard and horny for my ass, aren’t you? Push it between that delicious little crack and grind it on me. Fuck my ass cheeks. Make that ass crack yours and cum all over it. Do it now, Spidey, I know you’re so close and ready to burst. Pop it all, baby, nut on my ass! I want to feel it bursting all over and sliming my ass as my latex becomes slippery and sticky! Do it!’

She kept moaning her encouragement as she felt Spiderman shudder behind her, and his enormous cock finally burst its bounds. He thrust against her ass and started to cum in his spandex. She felt a wet spot against her ass even through the latex. Instantly, she reached down and pulled the spandex down to let his cock flop out against her rubbery ass. She reached behind and bent over at the same time, showing amazing flexibility with her waist and hands. She grabbed his cock and started to pump it up and down, moaning with lust. 

In around two minutes, his cock burst explosively with hot seed, painting her tight leather ass with all his hot cum. She moaned and kept pumping his cock until the end, pushing out the last few drops of his cum on her ass. Reaching backwards, she started to rub all his cum into the rubber, her eyes closed and her mouth open. Her rump sank back on his meat, covering it around the shaft and trapping it between those glazed cheeks. 

‘That’s better, baby,’ she whispered as he let out a few more drops of cum with his hips pumping against her ass. ‘Keep it up and we’ll have you cutting your refractory period in half in no time.’

There was the sound of sirens and loud blaring from several cars outside. Peter’s head jerked up at first, fire in his blue eyes, but they softened almost instantly. He grabbed his mask from his pocket and pulled it over his head.

‘Later, Black Cat,’ he said, shooting out a web and letting it stick to the nearest building. He looked back at her, his eyes roving over her body with unadulterated lust. ‘I can’t wait until I get to fuck you again and again in more than just this position, so you would know what you and your body mean to me. In more ways than just tonight.’

That had been weeks ago. All that time, her body had yearned for him, her loins on fire while she lay in her bed at night, and her mouth calling out his name several times whenever she was watching video game porn of Injustice 2 or reading Dead or Alive literature on her stolen PowerBook. It was a beauty taken from a businessman’s desk when she broke into his office on Christmas Eve. There had been no one in the office. All she had to do was cut through his window with a glass cutter, popping into the office when she found out the whole pane was dislodged already by a clumsy thief, then picking up the PC and sliding it into her rucksack.

‘Silly fools,’ she thought, shaking her head at the thought of a clumsy thief roaming the streets. ‘It’s morons like him or her who give thieves a bad name. If nothing else, we want to be known and feared as strong, competent and sneaky people. They make us seem incompetent boobs.’ She looked down at her tits and grabbed them gently, bouncing them inside that tight leather. ‘Not that we aren’t boobs, but we’re the good kind.’

After a while, she had decided she didn’t want to stand this teasing anymore. She had to have him once more. She wanted to know if he lusted for her like she did for him, and he hadn’t left her a note or contact at the time of their parting. She knew she had to seek him out for herself the only way she knew.

A heist. That was pretty much the only way to get a superhero’s attention when you were a girl looking for a hot date. Spiderman had been hot enough under the mask and his mature-yet-pretty-boy looks.

Felicia checked her mask in the mirror once more to make sure it wasn’t showing anything she wanted, like her eyes. She didn’t want everyone to see how huge they had become from her irreparable lust and mistake it as a chance to take advantage for her. She was honestly so frustrated by thinking about Spidey that she would've dry humped any fellow robber or Batman himself on the way to the bank. There was no one on the way there tonight though, or that’s what she could see from her bedroom window.

‘I think I’ll just have to please myself when I get the money,’ she thought reluctantly. ‘Getting more cash into your vault is just as good as sex … well, when you’re not getting it.’

She ran across one of the terraces and leaped off the edge, flying through the air to the next building. She hit the ground running and sprinted over to the next one, her lithe body soaring gracefully through the air over the gap between them. She landed right on the edge of the next, looked around to check for helicopter headlights, and ran to the next edge. She continued on this way, finally landing on the rooftop of the bank where she planned to carry out her next mission.

‘Hmmm, better hide these headlights before they give me away,’ she murmured, closing the flaps around her cleavage. ‘That’s better. Now all I have to do is …’

She hopped down to the ground and looked around for security. There was a lone guard walking away from her, around ten feet away. She had to take him down fast. She crouched and went on all fours, cracking her neck to get rid of any stiffness. The neck was no place to have stiffness, she thought, her lip curling. All she wanted was a huge stiffness down below where she needed it most.

She jogged behind the guard as quickly as she could, taking out a syringe from her belt. Just as he rounded the corner, she grabbed him and stuck it inside his neck. He wriggled around a little, trying to throw her off, then fell limp on the ground. She dragged his body inside a nearby manhole and dropped it in, kicking the cover over it. It was an empty one with grates on either side, so she knew he’d be okay as long as he had a walkie-talkie to call for help. She looked around for more people, then pulled aside a nearby vent and leaped into it. It was one she discovered recently, probably by an earlier thief. There was no telling who had tunnelled this one, but it hardly mattered as long as it led to where she wanted.

After crawling through it for ten feet or so, she noticed a sideways opening which opened into a darker passageway. She grabbed her rucksack, whipped out a flashlight from the side pocket and turned it on. She looked around to make sure there were no ambushes, then crawled into it. Holding up the light to the walls, she noticed a few glowing markers leading forwards. She reached up with a hand to check if the ceiling was large enough, which it was. Standing up, she sighed in relief at not having to crawl through the whole passageway. She hated extremely enclosed spaces, and being made to double over for an hour or two definitely felt claustrophobic. Of course, it wouldn't matter if it was bending over for doggystyle, which she was desperately hoping for.

She moved along the passage for around ten minutes, continuously flashing the light up, down and to the sides to check for detours. There were none, the path was surprisingly linear. She wondered why at first, but then figured if an outlaw had channeled this path, he/she wouldn't leave any ambiguity in it to ensure they could get in and out easily. She started humming to herself as she sped up a little, glancing around so it looked like her head was on a swivel. Without warning, she felt her head hit something.

‘Ow!’ she gasped, staggering backwards a little and rubbing her head. ‘So rude. Couldn't even give a warning to a lady, could you?’

Of course, the trapdoor above her didn’t respond. She sighed, kneeling on the ground to rub her head delicately. ‘Stupid son of a bitch,’ she said, standing up slowly with her hand over her head. As she felt it hit the door again, she shone the light on the door, looking around carefully for a ring or handle to pull. Her fingers brushed across a ring set at the middle of an edge. Grabbing it, she moved behind slowly to avoid it slamming into her head and pulled. With a creak and thud, the door swung open, revealing … nothing but darkness above.

‘Stay there, gold, here I come,’ she whispered, reaching up with both hands to grab the sides of the floor. She heaved and pulled herself up. Her rucksack momentarily hit the edge of the floor. Hanging by her hands, she pulled herself forwards to the middle of the edges and pulled herself up. She rolled on the floor, coming upright with her stun gun in her hand. Priming it and turning off the safety, she flashed the torch into all four corners of the room. Seeing no one there, she rubbed her hand across her eyes and walked forwards.

‘This is amazing,’ she whispered, walking forwards and looking at the piles of gold and currency notes all over the floor. ‘I might not have to steal anything again after this heist. This is a fortune to be desired.’

She leaned down and let her hands run over the hardness of the yellow metal on the ground. A wide grin spread across her face. Setting her bag down, she rummaged in it and pulled out a few folded bags. Unzipping them, she started placing the piles of gold and cash inside them, tossing them inside their wide open maws. When the first was full, she zipped it up, placing it carefully beside her and patting it like it was a child. She took another pile of cash and started to put it inside the other bag. She kept picking up the next piles of money and throwing them into the bag. Zipping up the second, she sighed as she threw it down near the first. There was one more bag to fill and empty back at home so she could return for more. She wiped some sweat from her forehead and started to fill up the third bag. There wasn’t much left in the pile she was using. Her hand reached for a bundle of notes, but she touched a tough, stretchy material instead. Looking down, she saw a red-gloved hand with black webs running across it. Jumping up, she looked at the person it belonged to. A red and blue suit came into view, the mask with black eye shapes and eyes that appeared white coming into the light.

‘I didn't want to appear this quickly, but seeing you take so much from a bank vault necessitated this action,’ said a familiar voice. ‘Just how many million were you planning to steal?’

Felicia started to back off, but a strong hand gripped her slender wrist. She might have been able to break out easily, but she couldn’t with that voice and warmth so close to her. The hand pulled her close to a hard, toned chest, reaching behind to grab her ass. She gave a small squeak and jumped, and another hand came down to grab her other ass cheek. Spiderman lifted her up into the air, resting her latex-covered pussy against his crotch. She gave a slight gasp when she realised it was already hard. She leaned towards Spiderman and kissed his mouth through the mask, thrusting her hips against him subconsciously. ‘Mmmmmm, I've missed this for so long,’ she whispered, dry humping him as she talked. ‘Why didn’t you come back?I wouldn't have needed to steal anything if it wasn’t for this. You could've prevented this, you know. It’s all your fault for causing this bank robbery. I wouldn't need to get your attention if it wasn’t for this.’

There was a throaty chuckle from Spiderman, making his bulge rub against her electrified clit. She moaned as she leaned against him, trying to nibble his ear through the mask. ‘Just like a girl. Need attention, want attention, so you go out and do the stupidest thing you can and find the nearest man to blame. Hasn’t it occurred to you that your emotions and needs are your own to fulfil?’

Felicia shrugged as she pushed her crotch against his. ‘I don't know or care. I suppose I might be blaming you for things which are for me to handle, but you do understand that there’s only so much relief you can get with your hands or a toy? You could at least take responsibility for that.’

Peter’s hand reached around to the back of her head, pressing them face to face with their noses touching. He placed his hand below his chin to find the end of the mask, then pulled it up over his head. Felicia’s heart (and other places) fluttered when she saw his handsome face again, the first time in a few months. His blue eyes looked into hers, consuming her soul with every second. He leaned forwards and kissed her mouth gently, inserting his tongue right between her teeth. She gave a small giggle when it tickled the roof of her mouth. She closed her lips around his tongue, sucking it gently. His head moved backwards, withdrawing his tongue from her mouth, but she leaned forward and sucked it back in.

‘Don't tease me, baby,’ she whispered, putting her arms around his neck. ‘I’ve been waiting for you to do this forever. What kept you, anyway?’

‘Mary Jane,’ sighed Peter. ‘I didn’t have much choice, she was clinging on to me every time I even thought about going out to save the world. I don't know how many heists took place or people were run over under trains because of her irrationality, but what’s done is done.’

Felicia’s mouth started to work on his tongue and lips even more intensely, like she wanted him to suck the life out of her. ‘I told you to leave that skinny bitch. You know I’d make a much better match for you.’

Peter shook his head. ‘It’s not that simple. Leaving anyone, even when you hate them, is a process which can still drain you. I just wish she was draining my balls as much as she did my life.’

Felicia released his tongue, giving him a lingering kiss on the mouth and touching her nose to his. ‘I think I can fix that. Just make a clean break already. I learned from someone that when you want to get out of a situation, the only way out is out. Let go of the losses and make sure you don't lose your soul in the process.’

Peter raised an eyebrow. ‘Who told you that?’

Felicia lowered her eyes. ‘I heard it from a counsellor who’s office I broke into and stole all his financial records, bank statements, safe combinations, and laptop. He was talking to a patient in the next room.’

Peter laughed softly. ‘Once a bad girl, always a bad girl, eh?’

Felicia kissed his nose and slammed her crotch into his once more. He gasped and his bulge became more pronounced. ‘Punish me for this, Daddy.’

Peter’s tone and voice became more serious. ‘I have to. You stole a lot of money, Felicia. I cant allow that, but I could probably make a clean break from MJ anytime. Just come with me and forget about stealing for a living.’

Felicia hopped off him, landing on the floor and giving him a quizzical look. ‘Why? The treasury can easily print more of these to make it up.’ She picked up one of the bags. ‘Come on, Pete. I’ll share the money with you. We’ll split it any way you want, and MJ gets jack shit. We’ll be rich for the rest of our lives as long as we keep this little tunnel secret between us. I was going to leave these three bags at home and come back for more. Don't you see? It’s quite simple and not a real loss to anyone.’

Peter remained stalwart. ‘It’s a loss to the people who deposited it here.’

Felicia quirked an eyebrow. ‘What’s that to us?’

Peter raised his fists. ‘Everything.’

He took an unexpected swing at her, almost hitting her in the side of the head. Felicia did a graceful backwards cartwheel, narrowly avoiding his hit and dropping the bag. She came up standing with her hands on her hips. Her brow was furrowed in disapproval.

‘So you want to beat me up for a little heist?’ she said, allowing as much disappointment to creep into her voice as possible. ‘Fine. You want it rough, we’ll play rough.’

She ran at him and did a beautiful gymnastics kick into the air as he swung his fist at her. He missed and got hit with her boot in the cheek. He fell backwards, rolling on his back and standing back up. He gave a groan and held his cheek, blinking at her. Felicia put her hands on her hips again and gave him a teasing smile.

‘You wanted this, lover,’ she said. ‘I love foreplay when it’s intense anyway, so you’ll be fucking my brains out tonight whether you want to or not. And I’ll get the money too.’

Peter ran at her, jumping into the air and coming at her with a sideways flying kick which she dodged by leaping into the air and somersaulting head over heels. She flew over his head and curled herself into a ball, rolling forwards and landing on her feet. She raised her hands sideways and twirled around, facing him. Peter shook his head out of his eyes and did a few acrobatics in the air to warm up, doing the same somersault she did and performing a triple Hwoarang kick in the air. He flew at her again and attacked her with elbows, fists, and a few spinning kicks which would've knocked her out if she wasn’t fast enough. She simply leaped forwards and slid between his legs, flipping over backwards and coming up on her feet again.

Peter slammed his fists together. ‘How would you do that?’

Felicia smiled and curled a finger inwards, beckoning him closer. ‘Come and see, darling.’

Peter grabbed one of the bags and threw it at her. She caught it and slung it over her shoulder. He had reached her in the time it took to sling the bag and aimed a vicious kick at her midsection, but she bent over, sticking her ass out, and performed a powerful spring jump which sent her flying horizontally over his kick. By the time he raised his leg and tried to axe kick her in the head, she was already near the other bags.

‘Come on, baby,’ she giggled, grabbing the other bags and placing the straps over her head. ‘Mamma wants to play too.’

Peter sighed in disgust at her sexualising things which were serious, but shrugged and attacked anyway. He shot a web at her which she leaned backwards to dodge. He tried again, sending webs from both hands at her face as she came back up. She raised her wrists and shot out two silver boomerangs with sharp ends which flew at the webs, chopping them up. Peter ducked as they flew at his face, yelling, ‘Damn Green Goblin artifacts!’ as they soared over his head. He leaped forwards and ran at her, his fists and legs pumping. Just as he was about to grab her around the waist, the boomerangs flew back and hit him in the ankles, tripping him up and sending him flying to the floor. Felicia performed a sideways jump and leaped over him again, sliding along the floor on her right side and landing close to the exit. She gave him a cheery wave and kiss.

‘You should remember that it’s bad luck to cross a Black Cat, darling,’ she said. She raised her arm and attached an explosive charge to the wall, jumping aside to avoid the explosion. The wall blew apart, revealing a rectangular hole in it. She walked to it and turned around, facing Peter as he staggered towards her with his hands out.

‘Wait, Felicia,’ gasped Peter, raising his hands in surrender as he came close to her. ‘Don't do this. Let’s work things out.’

Felicia’s arms reached out and grabbed his waist. ‘Of course we will, but not here.’ She grabbed his butt, stealing a quick kiss on the mouth as she did. ‘Your superhero days can rest in peace.’

She leaned backwards and fell out of the rectangular hole as sirens blared below and alarms went off in the vault. She smiled to herself as she felt Peter groan in desperation and grab her around the waist as well. His hands slid down to grope that perfect, plump butt again. He spanked it a few times, his lust taking over his senses as he kissed her hard while they fell out of the window. Felicia moaned into the kiss and returned it, smiling to herself as she was sure she had him hooked.

They landed on the ground after a few backflips to spread the force of gravity working on them. Peter had been too distracted by Felicia’s scent and her round, jiggly ass to shoot a few webs and keep them soaring to her apartment. Felicia stepped backwards and waved to him to follow her.

‘Let’s go, lover,’ she said, a devious smile spreading across her face. ‘I know you want this as much as I do, so we’ll get straight down to it. Chase me back to my place as if you’re trying to catch me so the police don't get suspicious.’

She reached out with her boot and rubbed his chubby, laughing when it twitched slightly at the minimal contact. She raised her leg quite high into the air to show off her shiny sole and heel, and to her surprise, Peter grabbed it and planted several desperate, horny kisses on her boot, from the sole to her toe and all over the front. She staggered a little as he tried to pull her closer, trying to keep her balance. She hopped closer to him so he could keep worshipping that sexy boot, raising her eyebrows in concern at the intensity of his boot love.

‘Does it turn you on that much?’ she asked.

Peter just moaned and nodded, his tongue coming out to lick her boot from toe to the edge and continuing to slurp on it for added wetness.

‘You dirty boy,’ said Felicia, pushing his face gently with her sole. ‘You should be sucking on the tip of this boot for that, but we’ve got time for it. Let’s go before you’re caught fucking me in the street while cars pass over us.’

She turned around and started to run towards her apartment, Peter following close behind with his fists swinging around. It wasn’t a long run, so she felt exhilarated. He wouldn't be too tired to do anything unless he came in his spandex on the run. She felt it might be the case if he couldn't control himself at the sight of her shoe.

After a few building chases, some long jumps and running up the sides of buildings, they reached a door in a balcony on the seventh floor of an opulent building. Felicia swung over the railing and walked to the door, looking behind to see if he was there. Peter swung up to the balcony and landed beside her with a few web shots and wire walking.

‘You’re ready for this, aren’t you, sweetie?’ said Felicia, unlocking her door and opening it. She tossed the bags inside and walked inside. Turning around, she leaned her head to the left and placed her hands on her hips, stroking them and swinging them from side to side. She reached up to her ncck, pretending to be in the shower. Her hands slide down to her exposed cleavage, pulling her catsuit apart and showing him a quick flash of her large breasts. She raised a hand, palm facing him, and curled her fingers downward in the Asian gesture of ‘come here’. ‘If we don't start now, we won’t have all night to do this.’

Peter’s throbbing erection was about to burst his pants open as he walked to her apartment’s back entrance and walked in. He pushed the door so it swung shut, placing his hands at his waist and pulling up his spandex shirt to show a muscular, toned torso with clean-cut abs. He reached for his pants and started to pull them down too, grinning in anticipation. It would be a long night, but not as boring as having to save screaming aunts or people who were pushing each other around near the road and stumbling into oncoming traffic.

He could look forward to a night like this more than one with MJ.


	2. Black Cat and Spiderman's Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally gets into Black Cat's bedroom and decides to treat her to some playtime. She treats him to that fat ass.

_Fetishes: latex, ass sniffing, ass licking, big ass, cum on ass, groping, goosing, rubber, mild cock crush_

 

_Tags: Felicia Hardy, Felicia, Spiderman, Peter Parker, Black Cat, parody, breaking the fourth wall_

 

 

Peter walked inside the house and looked around. Felicia wasn’t in her living room at all, which surprised him. He was expecting a quick show of her large ass and some making out in the living room before they moved on to the bedroom.

‘Come over here, lover,’ said a soft, seductive voice from somewhere inside the rooms. Peter jerked his head upwards and looked around for the source. He noticed a leather finger beckoning him from right outside the living room. He jogged over there, but there was no sign of Felicia. 

‘Right over here, big boy,’ said Felicia in a sultry voice from the bedroom. Peter walked further and looked in the next hallway. Felicia’s voice came from behind him, ‘Not there, big boy, I think you’re going the wrong way.’

Peter turned around and looked behind him. It didn’t appear very impressive, as it was dark and reminded him of some of the places he had to go and fight villains like Venom or Sandman. He noticed a trail of clothes left on the floor though through his spider-senses. Following the trail, he started to walk over them slowly. He picked up a pair of tiny thong panties on the ground, wondering if they were actually Black Cat’s or if she simply left them there as a present from a friend. They might even be a trick or a trap … but surely Felicia was not that devious, right? Right?

He recalled the last time he trusted Mary Jane though. It was a nightmare. She had been with a huge muscular bodyguard in a room and clearly enjoying the way he was about to kiss her neck and shoulders. Before he moved down to her breasts, he had walked in and cleared his throat. The bodyguard almost fell off her and Mary Jane pushed him off to complete the job. She jumped off the couch and ran to him, babbling something about how he’d forced her down and tried to pull off her bra. Her bra was already off as she hugged him and pretended to tremble at this big bad man she was about to cheat on him with.

The man walked forwards and gave Peter the finger before grabbing Mary Jane and pulling her off him. He whipped out his sidearm and aimed it at Peter, pulling the trigger. The air was filled with the sounds of a machine gun’s bullets and Mary Jane’s screaming, but Peter was already gone. The man stepped back, hesitated, and whipped around, pointing the gun backwards. He put his finger on the trigger, but saw no one there. Gritting his teeth, he turned back around and only saw Mary Jane covering her breasts and looking around fearfully as well. He pointed the gun at her and barked, ‘Come out with your hands up, or she dies!’

There was no answer. He fired a couple of warning shots in the air and Mary Jane screamed again, but still no Peter. He sighed and aimed the gun at the centre of her forehead. 

‘Sorry, but I guess your little boyfriend left you here to die,’ he said. Mary Jane made an unintelligible sound, but didn’t actually get anything out. ‘I’d hate to be found out and discharged from duty for this, so one of you will have to go.’

Mary Jane closed her eyes as the guard pulled the trigger. A hailstorm of bullets filled the room aimed at her. She fell back on the ground, feeling something sticky cover her. Her own blood. She would die here alone with no one to fall back on or defend her. A tear slid down her cheek as she tried to cover her face with her hands. She didn’t want to go out like this, whether it was with Peter or a family member. She held her hands over her face and called out Peter’s name one last time.

She noticed that the sticky feeling didn’t seem to be flowing down her body though. She opened her eyes and noticed that there was a white substance all over her. She tried to break free, but it stuck her arms and legs together tightly. 

Spiderman had covered her in his web to protect her from the bullets. She could see the bullets stuck all over it. She sighed in relief, wondering if she was safe. Peter was nowhere to be seen, but she noticed the web was covering her entire body. She should be quite safe from harm.

Or that was what she thought before the barrel of the gun pressed against her temple. Spiderman hadn’t covered her face, of course, which was a wise thing to do because she wouldn't be able to see much and it would be hard for anyone else but him to get it off. She closed her eyes in terror as he flicked the safety back.

‘So long, honey,’ he whispered. ‘I was looking forward to showing you a good time, but I don't think it will work out now. Sweet dreams.’

There was a gunshot. Mary Jane flinched as the sound echoed in her eardrums.

She opened her eyes, but she saw that the man had his arm up and it was tangled in something. She looked up slowly. His arm was trapped in another web and Peter was dangling from the ceiling with both feet perched on a web.

‘Sorry, fella,’ he said calmly. ‘Better luck next time with killing us.’

The man snarled and put his hand into his belt to pull out a second gun, but Mary Jane kneed him in his soft spot. He groaned and stayed still, barely able to hold his own with the pain.

Peter swung his arm around using the web, and then threw him towards the window. He staggered backwards, trying desperately to free his arm from the web. Peter hopped down from the web and gave him a spinning kick to the chest. He fell backwards towards the window and went right through it, shattering the glass.

Mary Jane pulled herself up somehow with the strands of webbing still clinging to her and holding her arms down. Somehow, Peter had know to keep her legs free to run away.

‘I’m sorry,’ she said, eyes downcast.

‘“Sorry” doesn’t cut it, MJ,’ said Peter coldly, heading for the door. ‘This is most likely the only cheating episode I’ve seen, not the only one you’ve done. We’re through.’

‘W-WAIT!’ shouted MJ, leaping forwards and grabbing his arm. ‘I didn’t mean to, he was just around and he was —’

‘Taking care to fall over you and seduce you?’ came the indifferent reply. Mary Jane looked into his face. There was no pity or mercy there. ‘If you could do it this time, you’d do it again. I didn’t touch Gwen Stacy in this version of the story, you know, so don’t bother telling me what happened in the film.’

‘But —’ Mary Jane seemed unable to form a coherent thought. ‘But I love you!’

‘Enough to find side boys,’ shrugged Peter. ‘I might as well go back into Gwen’s arms, baby. I loved you, but not anymore.’

He walked out of the door even as Mary Jane ran after him, pleading and begging with him to come back. That had been half a year ago. Now as he walked towards Black Cat’s room, he hoped she wasn’t tricking him into a heist or something. Of course she could be banging whoever she wanted since they weren’t together, but he wouldn't be able to stand it if he was betrayed again.

He had taken MJ back on the condition that they would have mutual agreements on whom they met and who they could stay over at, and so far it seemed to be working. He realised that she had become more controlling and bitchy with that rule in place though, and it frustrated him. He had never felt so restrained and controlled before that incident. It should’ve honestly been him micromanaging everything she did after her betrayal, but of course she had to use the excuse that she was afraid of him repeating the performance with one of her rivals. He wondered if he should say that she was completely forgiven after he repeated it with a long, hard bath with one of her rivals, including Black Cat or Poison Ivy, but decided against it. Much as he would’ve happily bedded Ivy or Catwoman in the baths, he didn’t want to leave a relationship he was comfortable with. It might be better for him if he did leave, however.

He found himself longing to go for another woman, though. One who actually made him feel like a superhero or at a minimum alive again. Black Cat was doing the job well enough for now.

‘Come over here, honey,’ whispered Black Cat’s seductive voice again. ‘My leather is dirty and needs cleaning now. Get over here and make my leather shine again, baby.’

Peter walked inside the room and saw Felicia’s bed for the first time. It was huge, a king sized double. He looked around and saw a soft light turned on, bathing the whole room in a sensuous atmosphere. Black Cat was at the other end of the room with her hands on the wall, her mask off so she was Felicia Hardy once more. The soft feathers on her calves and wrists were poking out. She had her ass towards him and was beckoning him closer with it with barely any effort.

‘Come on, Peter,’ she said quietly. She wiggled her ass at him, the light dancing over her lewd curves. Her fat ass was wiggling almost in his face. He moved closer, hypnotized by it and wishing he was balls deep inside her. He knelt down and bent his head forwards, taking in deep breaths. For some reason, he could smell that her butt was a little sweaty and clammy from being in the latex for so long. He grabbed her ass and smacked it hard, making her giggle and push back in his face.

‘Go on, big boy,’ she giggled seductively, bending over further and shaking her ass to a beat only she knew. ‘Worship this ass like you know you want to. Kiss it, lick it, and make sure you let me know how much you love it more than that little bitch Mary Jane.’

Peter stared at Black Cat’s fat bubblebutt jiggling in his face. ‘Uh … I can’t, Felicia. Mary Jane can be a bitch, but she’s all I have. I still remember how we first met, and I believe she really wants to do better from earlier. I can’t leave her.’ His eyes stayed focused on her ass, watching it bounce up and down as she started to move it that way. She knew he was hooked, and she would just have to reel it in. She leaned back and started to move her ass to the left and right in a kind of Indian belly and butt dance.

‘Don’t worry, honey,’ she whispered, making a few kissing sounds. Peter’s hands slowly went to her ass of their own accord and started to massage them. She deliberately made a few loud, lewd moans as they ran over every inch of her ass. She raised her index finger and put it in her mouth, sucking it wetly for a while, then moved it behind her and started to push the latex into her asshole. It was really tight and tough, but she managed to make a dent in it with the tip of her nail and get it partially inside her asshole before it bounced back. She looked back to see Peter. His face was vacant and some drool was coming out of his mouth. He’d taken his mask off to see her ass better. She wiped it off his chin and placed it in her own mouth, sucking it clean as she winked at him. ‘I won’t ever tell. And remember what she did to you? She doesn’t deserve that chance you gave her.’

Peter started, then recalled that he himself had told her about Mary Jane’s near-cheating experience, during the heist. He stared at her lewd butt waving around in front of his face. ‘That doesn’t justify this.’

‘Oh, please,’ sighed Felicia, grabbing his head and pulling it towards her ass. He felt his lips brush against the soft latex and the creaking sound of it adjusting itself across her butt. ‘Mary Jane was a waste of time and education. You love this ass and you know it, and Mary Jane can never give you the sexual experiences I can. If you agree with that, start by polishing my latex the way I want. Kiss my latex ass and lick it all over to show me how much you appreciate this.’ She pushed his head towards her ass, making him press his mouth against it. She started wiggling it again to tempt him more. 

Peter heard a soft squeaking as Felicia reached back and adjusted her tight latex pants over her ass. There was another creaking sound as she moved her ass left and right to get a more comfortable fit. The latex creaked again as she pushed her ass out, hitting him in the face and getting his nose right between her ass cheeks. She bounced it up and down to get the right fit and pulled it down a little to ensure it was at waist level. The next creaking sound the latex made drove Peter crazy with lust, though. Unable to control himself, he reached out and grabbed her ass with his strong hands. He shoved his face into her butt, making wet kissing sounds as he moved his mouth across the creaky rubber of her suit.

Felicia gasped. ‘Oh my God! What made you so horny, tiger? Pffffft, who cares, worship that latex ass like you mean it!’

Peter shoved his face into her ass and kissed all over it, feeling a really big bulge rise in his spandex pants. He started biting into it, moaning as he felt his lips press against that ass. He heard the latex creak more with all that moving around. Precum seeped out of his cock tip on his pants as he kept kissing and worshipping that round booty. He felt Felicia’s boot stick into his waistband with amazing skill and pull out his hard cock. She rubbed the sole of her boot on it, smiling as he moaned even more and shoved his face hard enough into her ass to push his head inside if her pants had been down.

‘Do you like this ass?’ she asked him, pressing his cock down on the floor with her boot.

Peter nodded and went, ‘MMmmmmmhmmmmm,’ as he started licking across her butt.

‘You want this over MJ’s, don't you?’ she said, trying not to laugh at his enthusiasm.

Peter’s answer was to slurp his tongue across her buttocks and bite them right into the centre as if he was trying to get a cream filling from a doughnut.

‘Good boy,’ laughed Felicia. ‘Kiss it all over again and tell me how much you want it, and that it turns you on, drives you crazy, and you would kick MJ’s ass to the curb.’

Peter almost stopped at the thought of betraying MJ, but he heard another sound which broke his resolve. His hands were on her ass, and the ass cheeks were still moving, making that creaking sound of rubber on skin which he just couldn't resist. He moaned and pushed his face into her ass, breathing it in deeply. ‘Yes, Felicia, I can’t resist your ass at all, and it drives me crazy. I want to be a slave to it forever, cum on it, rub my jizz into your skin, and come home to it every night for me to sink my teeth into. I love it, Felicia. Mary Jane’s skinny ass and bitchy attitude doesn’t do it for me, I want a sexy bitch like you.’ He moaned deeply and shoved his face into her butt, kissing it from the right to the left cheeks, biting them again in the centre lightly. He licked her butt, making the latex wet and covered in saliva from the left to the right. He made sure to lick and kiss along her ass crack several times while pushing her lower back forwards, making her laugh softly at how much he was becoming a slave to her ass. He slapped it on one cheek, then the other, kissing up and down her ass crack. He breathed in deeply, hearing the soft creaking of her latex as he moved it around and smelling the strong scent of her ass. He pushed his nose into her crack where her asshole would’ve been and sniffed hard, trying to pry the scent out of her ass. Felicia looked back and saw that his face was hardly visible buried in her ass. Smiling to herself, she reached back and tugged on her pants, making the latex creak some more. Peter groaned as his face went even deeper into her ass, pushing her against the wall.

Felicia pressed down on his cock with her boot a little harder, smiling as he started moaning in discomfort while she was toying with him. She knew he liked a little bit of cock crushing without any real pain, but she thought he would at least get his face out of his favourite haunt and beg her to stop causing any damage. He didn’t, he just kept pushing his face in and moaning as if he wanted more.

Felicia started to press his cock against the floor a little more, smiling as he kept moaning in pleasure and a little pain. She gently rubbed it against the ground, watching him get harder. She leaned her head down and let some spit gather in her mouth, then let it fall on his cock. She rubbed his spit covered cock with her boot, pushing it into the ground every few seconds. She laughed as he slowly moved his hips against her, letting her use his cock as she pleased. She moved back to his balls and slowly pressed them into the ground. His slight moans of discomfort were music to her ears.

‘You feel that?’ she asked, pushing down on his balls as gently as possible.

Peter moaned again and nodded into her ass, moving his face back and forth to motorboat her ass cheeks.

‘You really should learn to be tireless and unrelenting while you get this ass, won’t you?’ said Felicia, pushing both his balls into the ground very gently. She was just reminding him how slutty yet dangerous her boots were.

Peter nodded, moving his face in all possible directions and keeping it stuck in her ass.

‘Good,’ said Felicia, slowly caressing his cock with her sole and pushing the tip into the ground to make him cry out. ‘Now take your face out of that fat ass you love so much and stand up.’

Peter slowly pulled his cock out from under her boot, wincing a little at how hard he actually was from her teasing. It was actually quite a dangerous bootjob, but he couldn't help how much he was turned on by the risk factor. He stood up, placing his hands on her ass and then reaching back to stroke his cock.

‘Ah, ah,’ said Felicia, taking his hand and slowly placing it back on her ass. ‘Rub my ass for me and rub it real good so I feel better about what we’ll do next.’

Peter placed his palm back on her ass and started to rub the latex in circles. He heard more creaking sounds and itched to push his face back in there, but kept himself in check. His cock was also hard and in need of relief, which he hoped Felicia would give. He would’ve loved nothing better than to jizz all over that fat ass which had teased him for so long.

Felicia reached back and started to stroke his hard member with her soft palm. She used several teasing techniques on it, moving her fingers up and down it and just letting her fingertips touch the end. She used her whole palm on his base and didn’t move it more than halfway up his shaft, letting him twitch and moan as he tried to hump her hand. She used her palm to slowly rub the middle of his shaft on the base, laughing when he tried to thrust forwards several times to cum on her hand. She pushed him back slowly and continued to jerk him off, now letting her fingers run up his shaft from the middle to the tip. Unable to get full stimulation, Peter gasped and groaned while his hips moved of their own accord against her hand. It appeared he was struggling to get into her ass.

Felicia stopped teasing him after a while and placed her own hand back on the wall. She stuck her ass out and jerked her head towards it, giving him a clear invitation.

‘Go ahead, lover,’ she said quietly. ‘Fuck his latex ass with everything you’ve got and show me how much you love it. You have free reign to do anything you please with it, and I want you to cum on my ass as a sign you’ll leave that bitch Mary Jane.’

Peter’s subconscious mind screamed at him not to do it, but his conscious mind was drunk with devotion to her ass and fucking it eventually to put his hot cum in her ass. He grabbed her ass, drunk and intoxicated with its smell, taste, and roundness. He rubbed his palms up and down on that perfect booty.

‘Yes, of course, Felicia,’ he groaned, pushing his cock against her fat butt. He slipped it into her crack and started to push her against the wall, humping her ass. He grabbed her by the shoulders and started to thrust his cock faster and harder against her, as if he was fucking her asshole or doing her doggystyle.

Felicia sighed and leaned against the wall as Peter started to fuck her ass crack harder and faster, seeming to be very close. She was quite impressed at how well he was holding off his orgasm for her, judgeing from his grunting and gasping. She leaned forwards to press her palms on the wall, fingers splayed out, and pushed her ass out even further than usual, letting it push against his hard dick.

Peter took hold of her hips and started to thrust into her ass really hard, moaning at how good it felt. He didn’t expect that an assjob could feel so close to real sex. Felicia’s ass crack was actually gripping his cock tightly and felt like a normal hole to him. Mary Jane couldn’t do that on her best day at all. She had a very skinny ass and refuse to do those things since she said they were degrading. She didn’t seem to think that making him beg for sex or release was degrading, of course, but she would happily employ all her methods in making him frustrated. Felicia did tease and control him, but with every intention of letting him cum and keeping him satisfied. 

Peter thrust away between Felicia’s ass cheeks, moaning and gasping at how good they felt gripping his cock. He pushed his cock further into the latex of her ass, making a cock head shaped dent in it and thrusting between those fat booty cheeks which turned him on so much. He heard Felicia whispering sensual things to him, smiling as she felt his desire building in his cock and ready to explode all over her.

‘Are you ready to cuuuuuuuuum?’ she teased, pushing a finger into her asshole and making the latex creak again. Peter gasped as he kept pushing his cock inside her butthole and aggressively licked her neck. 

‘That’s good, dear,’ she whispered as he kept pushing his hard cock between her soft buns. ‘These are the buns, and I want your hotdog to keep working on them. I’ve been waiting for a big, hard meat between them so they can be well done with mayonnaise, darling. Keep slipping that hard rod between my slutty ass cheeks and show them that they look amazing covered in gallons of cum. Fuck my buns and watch me squirt. I want you to be humping my fat ass cheeks even when they’re covered in all your warm jizz. Do it, lover.’

Her teasing words left Peter almost comatose from lust and an overactive imagination. He cried out as he spat on his own cock and made it wet enough to push between Felicia’s enormous ass cheeks. He gave a few shuddering thrusts as he felt his orgasm come to a head. Huge, thick spurts of cum burst out of his cock, covering the latex of her fat ass with his cream. He shuddered as several more explosive bursts of spunk sprayed out of him, landing on her back and the remaining bits of her ass not hidden under layers of gooey cream. He pushed his cock head into her asshole, covering the part of her latex hiding it with several spurts of warm, sticky seed. Felicia’s ass was completely covered in his spunk after he was done, some of it also on her back and in her hair. Peter wiped his cock on her hair, wriggling around a little as it tickled his cock head. Felicia laughed as she felt him cleaning his cock and tugging on her hair. She turned around and helped him by grabbing a huge chunk of her hair and scrubbing his cock clean with it, including the spunk on the tip and shaft. She rubbed it over his spit covered balls too to ensure it was mostly dry. She knelt in front of him and kissed the tip of his cock gently, making it twitch in pleasure. She moved to the base and kissed it again, going up to place another kiss on the middle, then the tip again. She kept kissing his cock until it felt a little drier than normal without all the goo and spit on it. 

‘So … how was it?’ she said, looking up at him and smiling as she kissed around his balls, giving them a few licks with her tongue to tease him.

Peter sighed and leaned back, a blissful smile crossing his face. ‘It was amazing, Felicia. But … this is still wrong. I shouldn’t have been with you at all. I’m still cheating on MJ, and I can’t do it. She didn’t get to banging with that guy … I feel so guilty.’

Felicia stood up, narrowing her eyes. ‘She would’ve done it if you weren’t there, Peter. Don't be so naïve. One moment you were ready to throw her to the curb, and now this?’ She reached down and stroked his cock gently, pushing it into her latex cameltoe. ‘This is my cock now, and I can take good care of it for you. Let me help you get over this.’

Peter shook his head and started backing away, his cock sliding out of her grip. ‘I’m sorry, Felicia. My lust took hold of me, and I shouldn’t have let it. MJ is a good girl. She was good once, and I think I can make her one again.’

‘You can’t turn a hoe into a housewife or a cheater into a lover, big boy,’ said Felicia sadly. She raised her hand to her mouth and started making a blowjob gesture, pushing her tongue out with her cheek. ‘You can turn me into your own personal slut and cocksucker if you leave that bitch. Come on, dear.’ She stretched out her hand even as Peter backed away. ‘This is no way to live. I’m ready to return the favour to you, by the way. I can make you my own personal bootlicker, ass kisser, and submissive when I feel I want to be in charge. If nothing else, I can guarantee you that your sex life will go sky high.’ She turned around and slapped her big ass, wiggling it as hard as she could from side to side. Her big ass cheeks jiggled with her movements. ‘Don't you realize yet how big and beautiful an ass like this is to a skinny skank’s little pancake ass and chest flatter than a road? I can help you realise that.’

Peter backed away, almost to the window now. ‘I can’t, Felicia. I just can’t. I didn’t intend to let things go this far. It’s like I was hypnotised by your ass.’

‘That’s right,’ said Felicia, grinning as she showed him both sides of her ass and slapped both cheeks several times to entice him. ‘I did kind of hypnotise you with this ass and some of my powers. It wasn’t really your fault, it’s mine. You can freely blame me —’ she grabbed her own ass cheeks with her hands and started to move them up and down, then released them to let them bounce on their own. Peter’s mouth fell open at their bounciness. He closed his mouth and swallowed several times. Felicia winked at him as she started to sway her hips slowly around, ensuring his gaze was fixed on one thing in the room. ‘— as long as you get your cute butt over here and agree to pledge allegiance to the Fat Ass Nation over here.’

Peter took a step forwards. Felicia’s eyes lit up with hope, but the spark went out of her eyes as she saw him take several steps backwards, his hands up as if shielding himself, shaking his head as if trying to get off a tiresome fly. ‘No, Felicia, I went too far by cumming on your ass, and I reek of sex. If I get home like this, she’ll know what I did and whine about staying faithful to me. She’ll say she should’ve cheated with that guy after all if I was going to do this. I should be going and washing up before she realises what happened. Goodbye.’

Felicia raised a hand. ‘Wait! Don’t go! I’ve got a much more comfortable bed here, it’s better than sleeping with that nag! Come back and —’

But it was too late. Peter had shot out a web and swung out of the window, whooping and hollering. She hoped it was because he approved of her and her ass, not for mockery. She ran to the window and screamed out his name, calling him back and begging him to return for a round two so she could prove exactly how much better she was. She yelled out his name to the skies, promising him that she could ensure he had amnesia about Mary Jane as long as he chose a better woman. It was no use, though, he was either out of hearing or he’d turned off his spider senses to ensure she couldn’t reach him through even a megaphone.

Felicia bowed her head, almost hitting it against the window sill, and sighed in disappointment. This was no good. She couldn't capture Peter’s heart unless he was with her and could be exposed to her charms. His cock was already hers, she was sure of that, but not the rest of him. And that was what she wanted.

She raised her head from the window, but then her face brightened. She recalled that Peter would smell of latex and sex when he got back, so Mary Jane would be suspicious about what he’d done. She would probably want to get some on returning home after a long day, so she would wonder why Peter looked and smelled like he already got action. Even if she didn’t notice anything, Peter would have sex with her and realise that she was nothing compared to the Black Cat. He would come swinging back to her at double speed and beg to be with her. It was a matter of a few hours or a day before she nagged him badly enough to leave. She clenched her fists at the thought of Peter making out with Mary Jane. She should be the one pleasing him, keeping other bimbo chicks at bay from her man. She couldn't stand the idea of anyone else touching him.

‘No matter,’ she thought, leaning her arms and elbows on the window sill and gazing out at the morning air dreamily. ‘He’ll be back for more of this ass, he won’t be able to stand that skinny slut. And when he does …’

She made a swift slicing motion across her neck with her hand.


	3. Mary Jane's Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Jane acts up more than she should when she finds out Peter won the affections of Black Cat, when she wasn't giving him any. So Peter thinks he should at least get to dream of her getting her comeuppance ...

**Chapter 3: Mary Jane’s Downfall**

 

_Fetishes: mild torture, heeljob, ass licking, ass kissing, ass worship, heel insertion, trampling, mild tit torture, mild nipple torture, assjob, buttjob, whipping_

 

 

_Tags: Black Cat, Spiderman, Felicia Hardy, Felicia, Peter Parker, Peter, superhero, super villain, Mary Jane, Mary Jane Watson_

 

 

Peter swung between two other buildings as he thought back to what had happened between him and Felicia. His cock twitched in his pants as he imagined fucking her latex ass again, and to his surprise, he noticed a huge erection rising out of the spandex. He groaned and tried to swing in another direction, but because he was distracted by trying to make sure that his erection wasn’t visible to the people below that he almost swung right into a wall. He narrowly avoided having his nose squashed flat and held on to the wall with his fingers and shoes. He started to climb the wall like a spider, working his way up slowly but surely. He leaped a few windows and got back on the wall to ensure no one peeking out of their windows would notice him. His thoughts wandered back to Felicia teasing him with her rubbery ass, shaking it in his face and giving him the best orgasms of his life with just that booty, and compared it to what Mary Jane had done for him. It was close to nothing. She had insisted on staying home all the time to ensure that she looked good for her ‘modelling career’ which never took off. He was forced to manage her moods, tantrums, and her complaining that no one ever took her seriously.

He didn’t have the heart to tell her that she was fucking lame. She couldn’t walk straight with a book over her head, or even walk straight sometimes with how drunk she became on occasion. He didn’t even get any affection or sweet pillow talk from her anymore, because she claimed that searching for a modelling career was making her cranky and he should be more caring and understanding. He could understand that she was under strain, but it would be much easier to just look for a server or retailing job, since every place near her was short of workers. He had to handle being a superhero as well as running his pizza delivery job, and it was killing him. His boss got mad at him quite a few times for getting a few orders late or coming into the diner after rescuing half the town. Because of that, he thought he may come close to getting fired … if his boss managed to get more workers. But otherwise, they had to buck up and make sure they got something saved up, or her demands for anniversaries and birthdays would go down the drain.

He sighed and closed his eyes behind the mask, thinking back to what Black Cat had done to him. Her body was amazing, worthy of being a model’s, and yet she was forced to don a costume and carry out bank heists. He didn’t think that she might actually enjoy it more, but he felt sorry for her. Maybe he could ask Mary Jane for the names of those modelling agencies and take Black Cat there so she could have a stable career and not carry out heists instead. 

He raised his hand and shot out another web, swinging right over another building and running across the terrace of the next. He smiled to himself as he saw the lights on in the window of the building across the one he was standing on. Home sweet home.

Peter swung inside the window of the room where the lights were on, and looked in. The room was empty. He looked down at himself and cursed. His cock was still really hard and jutting out from his pants like a huge wooden pole stuffed in there. It would've been laughable, but it was kind of hurting him. He thought back once more to how Black Cat pleased his senses more than his current wife. A small amount of guilt bubbled up in him. She had been there with him for a long time and they were married after two years of dating and an engagement. He honestly couldn’t remember if she had been with him all that time or for him, because he was quite sure things had changed after they were engaged itself. She didn’t seem that concerned about him anymore, was less affectionate, and spent longer hours outside trying to get modelling jobs with good agencies … or sometimes agents. He decided to stop thinking too much about it and pay some attention to his dick, which was really starting to hurt him now. He stripped his spandex pants off and tossed them on his bed, walking to the door. He pulled off his shirt as well and the mask, hanging them up on the door hooks. He adjusted his underwear as he opened the door and headed to the bathroom.

A flurry of movement caught his eye and something ran into him from behind. Two arms wrapped around his chest, and a pair of soft lips pressed themselves against his neck.

‘Welcome home, dear,’ said Mary Jane. ‘Is something wrong? You don't normally have your clothes off at the time you come inside the house.’

Peter sighed, wishing she wouldn't question him so much. He didn’t want to discuss all the implications of what was going on, and he was afraid she would find out what he had been doing. He had lusted after other women when she was being a bitch to him, sometimes in the office, or the secretary of the photography section where he gave in his pictures to the Daily Bugle, or checking out some of the female pizza delivery girls bending over to pick up a stack of pizzas. Just for fun, he dropped his own stack and pointed out her fat ass to the other guys, then walked past her and pretended to slap it as he walked out of the door. The girl never understood why all the guys were laughing so much, and it seemed directed at her. He doubled around the back and came inside to pick up his stack of pizzas to deliver afterwards, giving the girl a wink as he walked out to his scooter. The girl remained there for five minutes, scratching her head to figure out what was wrong and asking the guys what was funny since she wanted to laugh too. She was denied the reason and went away in a huff, but no one cared. It wasn’t that funny, but it was the most fun they’d had in such a humdrum job.

Returning back to the present, he felt MJ trying to reach into his pants and fondle his member. He gently pulled her back out and shook his head. ‘It wasn’t too bad, dear, I had a hard time rescuing people while delivering pizza. As usual. I’ll just head to the shower and clean up, then I’ll go to bed.’

Mary Jane grabbed his cock through his briefs and squeezed it. ‘But, baby, I’m sooooooo horny,’ she said, in what was supposed to be a playful and seductive voice. It pissed off Peter since she had been a real bitch to him earlier. He gently pushed her away, wishing he could give her a backwards kick. Mary Jane tried to grab his butt, but his spider sense alerted him and he leaped forwards, denying her the chance. He turned around to see her pouting like a three-year-old. ‘Babe, please, I know I didn’t have sex with you for so long, but please don’t say no now. I’m ready after getting closer to this audition I’m getting. I want to celebrate that with you now and I’ll do anything you like. Shall we start with a nice rub down in the shower?’ She reached behind her and unhooked her little bra, letting it slide off her body and fall off her arms on to the floor. She hooked her thumbs into her panties and slid them down to her thighs, then started wiggling herself from side to side until they went to her knees. She brought her legs together to loosen the fabric and it fell right down to her ankles. Stepping out of them, she placed her arms on her slender waist, but her whole body had no meat on it to excite Peter. She was very thin and kind of skinny, like most Instagram or ramp models. She swayed her body in front of Peter, turning around and wiggling her petite ass at him. He gave a very soft sigh and wished he had some picture of Felicia’s huge, thicc ass in front of him to get him off. She turned back to him, bending over a little to jiggle her breasts and winked at Peter. ‘Do you like what you see, stud?’

Peter shook his head and smiled. ‘I appreciate it, Mary Jane, but not right now. I’m really tired from all I had to do, so let’s do it tomorrow.’ Mary Jane pouted again, putting both hands on her hips, but Peter wasn’t falling for it. ‘I’ll just finish up soon and you can lie naked next to me so we can cuddle, okay?’

Mary Jane pouted and sulked a little more as she watched Peter turn around and walk to the bathroom, his ass moving in those tight briefs. She so wanted to pinch and prod him, at least help him shower while his strong body pulsed under her hands. She would love to at least give him a handjob in the shower and watch his cum splash all over her, then masturbate in there with the shower head or his hand. But he had denied her even that opportunity. She hoped this wouldn't be a revenge idea or anything since she’d denied him sex for weeks. She turned around and walked to the bedroom naked, hugging her skinny little body. She wondered if she was growing fat or if he was looking for some other type of girl, since he’d seemed a little less interested in her every day.

Peter got to the shower, sighing in relief as he closed the door and stepped into the bathtub. He adjusted the shower head and turned it on. As he felt the warm water splash across his body, he recalled what he’d done with Black Cat so recently. Despite his lethargy at Mary Jane asking him for sex, his cock hardened into a steel bar when he thought of Felicia shaking that fat ass at him, bending over to pick up things, and ordering him to worship and kiss it like the ass kissing slave he’d become for her butt. He moaned as his hand brushed against his cock and it pulsed. It had forgotten or wanted to forget what a skinny bitch MJ was and move on to bigger and greener pastures like Felicia’s huge ass.

Recalling how his nose and mouth had been buried in Felicia’s ass and pussy as she made him kneel and beg for it, Peter felt his cock throb in his hand. He cradled his balls and tried to rub them slowly to make his hardon go away, but it didn’t. Groaning in desperation, he gave up trying to stop his arousal and decided to have a quick wank inside to get his cock to go down. His cock was bobbing around and quite purple in the head from excitement. He placed his hand around his cock and started to move it up and down with firm strokes, smiling as he leaned his head back and thought of her ass moving up and down on it. He recalled how Felicia lowered her fat ass on his dick and began to give him a wonderful assjob. Her ass cheeks were gripping his thick cock hard enough to be like a pussy, asshole, or at least her hands. He thrust between her huge cheeks and tried to get off on them quickly so he could fuck her ass. He’d spurted such a huge load all over her ass and back that she complained that he’d marked her permanently. She jokingly added that he’d have to fuck her forever since she couldn't go near another man, he’d soiled her and made her his. He got so fucking hard at the thought that he lifted her ass up, bent her over the desk and rammed his cock right up her asshole. Ignoring her screaming, he fucked her hard and fast, making a slight abrasion on his cock and inside her butthole since he forgot to put much lube. He shrugged at her squealing and spat several warm loads of spit all over her asshole and his cock before sawing in and out of her again. She kept saying that her asshole would break or he’d rub his skin off, but he was too horny and mad with lust to listen. He’d finished with one of the biggest cumshots of his life inside her ass. When he pulled out, her asshole had dripped and expelled what looked like litres of cum from that tiny hole, and it kept leaking out from her big ass cheeks when she walked around. 

Grinning dopily to himself, Peter stroked and tugged on his hard cock as he imagined running his hands over Felicia’s ass, her tits, and burying his nose into her ass crack while his tongue explored her tight little cunt. He felt his balls throbbing with loads of unspent cum which he should’ve deposited in Felicia’s slutty little twat and tits to get her pregnant. She might expel spiders or cats from her pussy later when she gave birth, he thought. The idea amused and aroused him, and he jerked harder as he felt himself getting very close. He recalled how Felicia gave him an amazing blowjob right there against the wall, her dick sucking lips closing around his hard, throbbing cock and moving up and down slowly all over his skin, taking his balls into her mouth and lapping on them gently. She’d even kissed all over his cock and the skin of his balls, taking care not to hurt him, then she swallowed his cock down to his base and looked up at him with slightly watery eyes, begging him to cum down her throat with muffled sounds. He’d been so hard and shaky he almost did bust a nut down her throat, but tried to hold back so he could use her other holes. He’d begged her to slow down, but that mischievous smile and shake of her head meant that she wanted his whole load down her throat. He couldn't hold back after a while and threw his head back with a really loud moan, his first shot of hot cum starting to spurt down her throat. She just closed her lips and throat around his cock, waiting for the next spurts to go down her mouth. He felt himself explode over and over again, filling her mouth —

‘Peter!’ yelled an angry voice. ‘I want answers, NOW!’

Peter jerked awake in shock, wondering what was wrong. His cock was purple and bursting, and he needed release NOW too. He wondered who was yelling … then realised it was Mary Jane. 

Mary Jane burst into the bathroom. Her face was red, she looked quite mad, and Peter realised it meant a lot of trouble. She was waving a phone in his face. HIS phone.

‘What the fuck are these?’ she demanded, tossing him the phone. Peter fumbled with it and almost dropped it as he tried to see what was there. He saw that there was a photo of Black Cat’s huge ass on the screen. His cock hardened instantly from how limp it had been when she was yelling.

 

Mary Jane looked down to see his throbbing cock bursting with his balls full of cum. ‘So is this it?’ she snapped. ‘You met this slut somewhere who is giving you pictures, and you get a hard member instantly on seeing her? What about me? Why aren’t you attracted to me anymore? And how much did you pay for this shit?’

Peter dodged out of the way as she tried to grab his phone. ‘Nothing, and stop being so nosey. This is a real woman who must have found my number randomly with technology and is sending me tempting stuff. If only you looked like that, I would never have thought of messing around with someone else.’

MJ went ballistic. ‘So it’s MY fault that this slut is sending you dirty stuff? What’s that picture where she says “Cum back to me, Spidey”? Or the close ups of her tits and ass? And why did she sent you a picture of her boots? The high heels I wear should be enough for you! Tell me what spell this little shit put on you or else!’

Peter didn’t notice what she was saying anymore. He felt his cock harden in his fist as he stroked himself slowly. He started beating off quite hard to the pictures as he watched them. He swiped left. Felicia was bending over to show him her lewd ass with the words ‘Cum back to me, Spidey’ across them. The next was of her sitting down in a chair with her boots out towards the camera. The caption read, ‘I remember how much you loved to lick these, Spidey, wanna do it again?’ He swiped left. The next one showed Black Cat with her tits held up by her palms, and a short video of her jiggling them as she taunted, ‘Do you want to be trapped between these with your face or cock?’ He swiped left, his jerking starting to grow faster and his breathing more erratic. Mary Jane watched with her mouth open. Black Cat was now standing up with her pants torn around the ass, revealing her big butt and hearts tattooed on it. She was holding a switch in her hand, placed strategically over her butt and the caption ‘Who’s been naughty and needs a spanking? Me teasing you with this ass, or you teasing me by keeping that cock all to yourself?’

Peter had enough on seeing that huge ass fill his phone screen. He moaned and started to spray his hot cum all over the bathtub, leaving huge streaks of cum and precum all over the walls and rim of the tub. He swiped left again and saw that it was the end of the show, so he swiped right and focused on Black Cat’s naked ass in front of him as he kept spurting his speed everywhere. He stroked with ferocity he’d never had for MJ, letting his cock move around so he sprayed several places which should’ve remained clean with his cum as he watched the GIF of her ass moving around. He sighed and went limp after a while, sitting down in the bathtub with his face buried in the phone checking what other pictures might be there.

Mary Jane stood there with her mouth open and body seeming to shrink into itself. ‘You liked the pics so much you could wank to them and not satisfy me?’

‘Not at all, dear,’ lied Peter, swiping to the first picture. ‘I’ll just delete this and come to bed with you. I know what this is, a spamming bot. They’re popping up on phones all the time now.’ He started to save all the pictures to his SD card, giving her a fake reassuring smile as he did. ‘At least this bot got our sex life in order. Go on, I’ll come soon.’

Mary Jane sighed and placed her hands on her hips again. ‘All right, dear, I’ll trust you if you fuck me good tonight.’

She turned and left.

Meanwhile, outside the apartment, Felicia was grinning at the conversation exchange she’d heard. She’d paid a whole $27.99 for this app instead of the $0.99 or $1.00 most apps on the App Store charged, but this was totally worth it. It would track a person’s location on their location ID which you had to get from their username or real name. If it was correct, the app would find them if they were within fifty miles of you and send you back their exact location. You could select directions to find them through walking, cycling, bus, or trams, or just save their location to find them later. You could then track them afterwards. There was an option to choose if you should let it check their last location, or if the app should keep tracking them if you thought they’d move. If yes, it would keep updating the saved location when they moved, and if they went beyond fifty miles, you’d get an alert that they were out of range. You could then choose to keep moving in the direction they were last seen by the app, or cancel the whole operation.

Felicia checked where Peter was. He was still in the bathroom, so she brought the phone camera to her crotch. She tightened it to show a camel toe and snapped the picture, then sent it to him again. The app found his number and FaceTime ID along with iMessage as well. 

Peter heard a message tone on his phone. Opening the picture sent, he almost fell out of the tub. There was a tight camel toe of Black Cat, with the caption ‘This is what you were born to lick, suck, and fuck for eternity’. He felt himself grow hard again. He reached for his cock, but knew it wasn’t going to be much use if he stayed in the bath and used up water washing himself several times. He reluctantly climbed out of the bath and walked to the bedroom, naked and dripping. He grabbed a towel from a chair nearby, wiping up what he could. He stared at his phone as he lay down a little away from MJ, who was snoozing gently. He decided not to wake her up and make her mad again or put off his mood. He grinned as he changed his wallpaper to the picture of Black Cat’s ass and laid it face down so that the snooze mode kicked in. He rolled over and closed his eyes, starting to drift off.

Black Cat saw that Peter was in his bedroom. Taking out a tube of lipstick, she applied it on her lips carefully as she checked her reflection in the window. She carefully applied foundation and rouge to her cheeks to freshen them, noticing how her skin glowed more. She took out a duster and gloss and applied them to her catsuit, making it glow more and become shinier than the chrome on a Benz. She used a glass cutter to cut out most of the glass in Spidey’s window, smiling as she did so. She carefully slipped inside, trying not to knock out anything else. Slipping in, she checked the location to his bedroom. She walked forwards with her heels clicking, though not very loudly. Finding the bedroom, she walked inside and looked around to see which side Spidey was on. Noticing him on the far end, she walked forwards slowly with her sexy hips swinging, reaching down to stroke his cheek as she whispered, ‘Spidey, darling … I’m back.’

Peter was asleep though, and having a very vivid dream. He dreamed that he was back in costume and Black Cat was wearing hers. But Mary Jane was strung up in a dungeon with his web since she was such a cunt. She was shedding tears as they used her like a little bitch.

‘Come on,’ taunted Black Cat. ‘Can’t you take a little whipping? You’re such a little bitch!’

’N-n-no,’ gasped MJ, drool coming from her mouth and falling on the floor. ‘I can’t take —any more — AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!’

Peter laughed as Felicia swung her whip through the air to MJ’s naked ass. It hit her with a crack and left a stripe on her. She screamed and struggled to get away from it, but the spider silk was unbreakable. She screamed as another lash landed on her back.

‘Should I break this cunt soon?’ asked Felicia. ‘Peter, darling, get on your knees and sniff my latex ass to confirm if I should lash her until she cries.’

Peter instantly got on his knees, moving his face slowly to Felicia’s ass crack as he looked at MJ tauntingly. MJ cried and pleaded with him, her eyes widening as he pushed his nose into the latex and Felicia raised the whip. She made muffled pleas with him, promise to do anything he wanted, and even cook his steak every night. He shrugged and pointed to Felicia, who picked up a delicious, medium rare steak from under the table in front of them. Poor MJ’s eyes turned to saucers as she knew she was in for some heavy whipping. She kicked, struggled and cried for mercy, but Peter didn’t care. All he wanted was for her to suffer. His nose and face plunged into Felicia’s fat ass.

Felicia raised the whip and with perfect control, brought it close to MJ’s ass. She flinched, but there was no strike. Just as she was about to sigh with relief, she felt the whip strike her ass. She howled in pain, but Felicia was now relentless. She kept raising the whip and striking her on the ass, back, and legs with heavy strokes. MJ howled and wailed, wiggling around to try and get away from the punishment inflicted on her, which was pathetically inadequate. She got heavily lashed and marked as a pet, and she sobbed frantically as she was beaten by the bitch who stole her man. She had no idea if there was anything worse than this. Losing her superhero boyfriend, having him fall for a supervillain, or a woman who was so curvy and sexy she could steal every one of her exes too.

Felicia paused lashing MJ and raised an eyebrow. ‘I’ll stop lashing if you beg for something else, cunt. Beg to be trampled under my high heeled boots.’

MJ started to sob. ‘P-Please, Mistress, I can’t take any more, I’ll die of this. Please have mercy, I can’t stand huge weights — ’

Felicia lashed her across the buttocks again, and MJ screamed the place down in agony. 

‘I’M SORRY, MISTRESS, I’M SORRY!’ she howled. ‘PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND MY PRESUMPTION, I WANT TO BE TRAMPLED UNDER YOUR SUPERIOR FEET! PLEASE DON’T HURT ME ANYMORE!’

Felicia laughed cruelly, dropping the whip and ripping the threads off of MJ. ‘Oh, I will … just in a different way. Don’t worry, no more whips.’

She made MJ lie on the floor and rubbed her latex boots across her body. Finding MJ’s hard nipples, she pressed down on them with her heels hard enough to make her moan in discomfort. She stepped on MJ’s stomach, rubbing the heels into her belly button. She even kicked MJ’s ass, literally, and stepped on her legs and knees. MJ cried out as she felt her knee erupt in pain.

‘What do you think, Peter darling?’ asked Felicia. ‘Should I punish this slut for acting better than me? Just start kissing my ass and licking the latex like you did last time if yes.’

Peter stopped burying his face in her ass and took it out, kissing gently all over her ass cheeks and ass crack. He licked part of the latex and kissed it again, much to MJ’s horror. She looked up pleadingly at Felicia, but there was no mercy on that beautiful face.

Felicia stepped right on MJ’s lower leg and put her full weight on it with her other leg on MJ’s shins. MJ screamed in agony as Felicia walked all over her, putting her in her place. ‘See? You’re beneath me,’ mocked Felicia as she walked up to MJ’s thighs. Balancing very carefully so she didn’t fall and let Peter worship her ass at the same time, she walked all over MJ’s stomach, enjoying the pained screams of the skinny slut. She walked over to MJ’s breasts and took her time kneading the heels into her nipples, loving how much the bitch screamed and begged for mercy with her hands clasped in front of her. She told MJ to do it again and balanced herself over her nipples with both heels digging into them. The screams of pure agony which filled the air made Felicia’s pussy wetter than the ocean shores. This bitch was being put in her place by Felicia Hardy, and there was no one better to do it. Smiling, she walked up to Felicia’s neck, making her choke without air, and then trampled her face into the ground. MJ felt her cheek being pressed into the ground as Felicia stepped on the other one, squashing her face and making it scrunch up. She felt Felicia get off her and tap her face with her boot, telling her to turn sides. She thought of refusing, but Felicia’s boot forced her cheek around and she felt her full weight on her face, trampling her worthless cunt face into the ground where it belonged. Felicia got off her and kicked MJ in the sides to make her get up. MJ got up slowly and winced as Felicia pushed her face into the ground with her boot. She rubbed her face into it, smiling at her groans of pain.

‘You’re not free yet,’ smiled Felicia. ‘While you’re getting your whore ass into the air, I’m going to give you some more pain.’

Felicia slowly walked behind MJ so Peter could keep up by kissing her ass, and then raised her heel behind MJ. She slowly started to push her heel into MJ’s asshole, grinning at her pained moans.

‘Take it all, bitch,’ she panted like she was in heat, rubbing her latex-clad pussy, ‘Get my heel up your asshole and don’t complain!’

MJ lay there like a slave bitch with her face in the ground, crying pathetically as she had a heel forced up her asshole. Felicia managed to push it all in and fucked her with it a few times, sliding it in and out of her hole like a cock. She pulled it out and walked to MJ’s front, pulling Peter along with her.

‘Open up, cunt,’ she said, raising the heel in front of MJ’s mouth. ‘Suck your ass juices and asshole scent from my heel. Now.’

Before MJ could say anything, she felt a heel being shoved in her mouth. She tasted her own ass on it and some spit. She refused to suck it clean at first, but felt herself choking as it went down her throat. Gulping and choking more, she started to lick the heel clean, earning a ‘Good girl, lick that asshole flavoured heel now!’ from Felicia. She licked and sucked on it, trying to get it all down her throat without gagging. Felicia kept moving her heel around to ensure MJ licked all of it, laughing at how pathetic she looked with a heel of that size in her mouth. When she was done, Felicia made her lick her whole sole clean and told her she looked so good with the heel in her asshole and then her mouth that she could keep it up with a second heel. She started to spit on her other heel and get it ready to shove up MJ’s asshole again, ignoring her crying …

Peter groaned as he woke up. He felt something strange around him. It was soft and wet like … latex? Why would Felicia be there and how did she find him? He remembered that she’d got his number and sent him pics, though, so she might have found his location too. Her ass seemed to be rubbing all over him, and making him horny. He felt odd, as if he was angry at something. Not someone, something. He wanted to fuck someone, not fuck them up. He felt his lust and anger rise without realizing it. He felt her ass rub his cock again, and it twitched, awake again and ready to bang. He felt that he just had to fuck Felicia again before he burst. His cock hardened involuntarily and his rage started building. He moaned as he got up, wondering how Felicia was causing this reaction in him.

‘Felicia?’ he moaned. ‘I feel so hard and horny for you, how are you doing this? I need to know how you can make someone random so aroused and track them down …’

He stopped dead. He saw the black form similar to her catsuit on him, and the parasitic symbiote was closing around him which he recalled from all those years ago. He gulped and stared around in horror. Perhaps if someone was around, they could help him get out of this thing by ringing a bell or making some similar loud noise …

 

_To be continued ..._


End file.
